


Enter the Doctor

by CarmieC



Series: The Black Car [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmieC/pseuds/CarmieC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is this man with Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Please, will you come?” Greg looked at Sherlock and waited for an answer.

“Not in a police car. I’ll be right behind.”

“Thank you.” Greg gave a little bow and went back down the stairs, never even noticing the man who sat in the chair in Sherlock’s sitting room. 

Greg was surprised when Sherlock showed up at the crime scene with another man trailing along behind him. Did Sherlock have a friend? As far as Greg knew, Sherlock had never had a friend before.

Then Sherlock yelled “PINK” and ran off, leaving the other man behind. “Too bad,” Greg thought. “That chap seems like a nice person.”

The next time Greg saw the seemingly unassuming man was at 221B Baker St. Greg believed that he could teach Sherlock the things he needed to know to become a good man and he used any method he could think of to do that. This time it was a “fake” drugs bust. But that night for the first time he saw a Sherlock who seemed to care about the opinion of someone besides himself. Then Sherlock again left the doctor behind. Greg saw the hurt in the man’s eyes and as the police are leaving the flat, he decided to give the man a little encouragement to stick with Sherlock. “Sherlock Holmes is a great man and I think that one day, if we’re very, very lucky, he might even be a good one.” Greg turned and left, thinking that it was too bad that he had just seen the last of the unassuming man. After all, no one would stick around after being abandoned twice. Would they?

When Greg got the call about shots being fired and Sherlock Holmes being involved, he thought that Sherlock’s luck had finally run out. But when he got there, he saw that it was a cabbie who had been shot. Greg was sure Sherlock knew who shot the cabbie, but wouldn't say who had done it. Then Greg saw the man, and from Sherlock's reaction he was sure he was the person who had shot the cabbie. Sherlock finally had a friend and now the he was going to have to put the man in gaol. Although, if he didn't find any evidence then nobody had to go to gaol. And he couldn't find any evidence if he didn't look. 

Then Greg saw the black car and groaned. All he needed right now was to have to explain this mess to Mycroft.


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft watched Sherlock and Dr. Watson walk away from him. Someone would have to keep an eye on Dr. Watson. Mycroft needed to make sure he was a good influence on Sherlock. 

“Anthea, please ask Detective Inspector Lestrade to step over here. I need to speak with him.”

Greg watched Mycroft say something to his PA, and then she walked towards him. 

“Detective Inspector.”

“What does His Highness want this time?”

“Mr. Holmes would like to speak with you.”

“I repeat. What does His Highness want this time?”

“It’s not my place to tell you why Mr. Holmes would like to speak with you.”

“Not even a hint?”

“Of course not, Detective Inspector. Why do you even try?”

“Insanity? Misguided optimism? Stupidity?”

Greg looked at Anthea and wondered what his chances were of getting away from the crime scene without talking to Mycroft. Then he realized that he could get away from Mycroft for a while, but sooner or later Mycroft would maneuver him into a corner and he’d have to talk to the annoying bureaucrat. Might as well get it over with. Greg walked over to the black car.

“Detective Inspector. Will you join me in the car?” 

“Not really sure that’s a good idea. Sherlock is already paranoid about you interfering in his life. Tell me, does he have a reason to be paranoid about that?” Greg wasn’t sure he wanted to match wits with anybody who was as intelligent as Sherlock. Or even close to as intelligent as Sherlock. 

“Please, Detective Inspector.” 

“All right, but only because I think you’d have me kidnapped if I didn’t.”

“What makes you think I’d do that?”

“You mean other than the fact that you practically kidnapped me before?” Greg was beginning to wonder if Mycroft was as intelligent as Sherlock seemed to think he was. He certainly didn’t seem to know how to deal with Sherlock without alienating him.

“Detective Inspector, I didn’t kidnap you.”

“You prevented me from leaving in my car and wouldn’t leave until I got in your car. I got in the car so technically it’s not kidnapping. You’re right about that.”

Mycroft wondered how he kept losing control of the conversation when he talked with Lestrade. How did they end up talking about kidnapping when he wanted to know about Dr. Watson? “Detective Inspector, I didn’t invite you into my car for a discussion of our previous interactions. What do you know about Dr. Watson?”

“Who is Dr. Watson?” Mycroft couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Greg really not known who Doctor Watson was?

“You don’t know who Dr. Watson is? He’s Sherlock’s ‘friend’.” The word dripped with scorn.

“He’s a Doctor?” That unassuming man was a Doctor? Greg had trouble believing that. And why didn’t Mycroft believe that Sherlock could have a friend? He was Sherlock’s friend, wasn’t he?

“He was an Army Doctor before being shot in the shoulder and invalided home.”

“An Army Doctor? No wonder he didn’t blink an eye at the crime scene. He seems to be a good match for Sherlock.” Greg hoped this Doctor would stick around. He seemed to be good for Sherlock. Greg had never seen Sherlock take anyone’s feelings into account, but he seemed to care about what this Doctor thought.

Mycroft scoffed. “Dr. Watson shot that cabbie tonight. There are things we don’t know about him. Files from his army days that I can’t access. I’m not sure I want this man near my brother.”

Greg looked at Mycroft. “I didn’t hear what you said about the cabbie, because if I had heard that I would have to start an investigation. Do you want that? Sherlock seems to have found someone he listens to. Are you sure you want to jeopardize that?” Greg got out of the car and turned to walk away. He turned back. “Think about that before you drive this doctor away.” Then Greg turned and walked away, leaving Mycroft wondering why conversations with Greg never seem to go the way he thinks they will.


End file.
